Computer devices, such as notebook or laptop computers, are increasingly being used in places such as automobiles, planes, classrooms, and outside. However, the surrounding environment is not always a suitable working environment for the computer device, and insufficient lighting conditions further detract from a user's ability to adequately utilize the computer device.